


Holding The Sun

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus wants Caroline to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Holding The Sun  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,131  
>  **Summary:** Klaus wants Caroline to beg.  
>  **A/N:** [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

He glanced down at the woman lying on the bed as if she were an offering to the gods. But they couldn’t have her. She belonged to him. “I’ve fancied you for years, Caroline.” Klaus’ voice sent tingles coursing through her body like the slow burn of Tennessee whiskey. “I have waited patiently for you to come to me. For you to admit your true feelings, to admit that you wanted me. And now here you are. Do you have any idea how very much I want you?” He lowered his head as he leaned over her. “However, I think the least you can do for me is beg.”

Caroline’s eyes widened at his words. _He couldn’t be serious! Did he really expect her to beg? Wasn’t it enough that she was there, lying in his bed, an open invitation if ever there was one?_

Slowly, his fingers barely grazing her skin, Klaus slid his hand along Caroline’s thigh to her hip. “Oh, but I do expect that, love.” He slid his hand further up her body until he cupped her breast.

“Did you just read my mind?”

Laughter was in his voice as he answered her. “No. But you do have a very expressive face.”

Caroline’s body trembled as Klaus’ fingers plucked her nipple until it was taut. She closed her eyes as the pleasure of his touch almost overwhelmed her. She had known Klaus was dangerous from the first moment she had seen him. But how was she to know that the most danger would be to her? “I...” 

_Oh my God!_ Her back arched completely off the bed as he pinched both nipples simultaneously. Fire raced through her body, moisture gathered between her legs. A strangled cry fell from her lips as his hands caressed her skin, moving ever so slowly back down her body. 

Caroline almost came unglued as his fingers tangled into the curls at the juncture of her thighs, slid down further seeking out the moisture hidden inside of her. 

“Klaus!” She bucked wildly as his fingers delved inside of her slick entrance.

His fingers stilled and slid from her body. “You like that, don’t you?” 

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head; his clothes rasped against her skin as he moved slowly down her body until he was lying between her legs.

Caroline jumped like she was shot as his tongue slid against her wet heat over and over, lapping up the moisture gathered there until she was delirious from the pleasure bombarding her body. Her fingers clenched tight in his hair to urge him closer. Finally when she was ready to climb the wall his tongue stabbed at the swollen nub before his mouth closed over her clit, and he sucked. 

Lights danced in front of her eyes, fire rushed through her body consuming her. She was ready, she was almost there.... Klaus raised his head and looked her in the eyes, waiting.

Her nerves were a jangled mess, her skin felt too tight for her body as she finally submitted. “Okay, you win.” Caroline whispered the vulgar but needful words in desperation. “Please, Klaus, just do it. I can’t take anymore. Fuck me!”

For a brief moment he closed his eyes at her capitulation. Finally after all these years he would have her and he would know what it felt like to hold the sun in his arms. Klaus opened his eyes and slowly slid his way back up her body until they were face to face his lips mere inches from hers. “I will take you to heights you’ve never been before, I will give you all you have ever dreamed of and more. I will blow the top off of your head. But make no mistake, Caroline. When I take you, when I make you mine. We will be making love. And it will be forever.”

Tremors began deep within her body at his words. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant every thing he had said.

So fast she missed it, Klaus removed his clothes and he was back again pulling her into his arms. He rained kisses all over her body from her lips down to her toes and back again. His teeth grazed her hip, his tongue licked her belly button before traveling slowly up her body to the underside of her breast. He flicked a puckered nipple with his tongue before slowly caressing his way back down the other side. No part of her body escaped his touch.

She writhed against the onslaught as a moan escaped from deep within her. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. Her nails raked his back as she begged him to never stop. When she thought she couldn’t stand it any longer, that she would go insane from the wanting Klaus finally pulled her legs around his waist and thrust his cock inside of her moist heat. 

At the feel of her surrounding him, Klaus stilled as his world blew apart and nothing existed except for Caroline. Their gazes locked as he began to slowly move within her. He rocked back and forth, slow and easy, until Caroline locked her legs around him tighter urging him to go faster.

“Say it, Caroline.”

Her back arched and a whimper escaped her. She had no doubt what he wanted to hear. “Please, Klaus. Please.” 

He had never seen her more beautiful than she was in that moment with her blonde hair tangled around her face, her lips parted, her breasts heaving and the sound of her pleas falling from her mouth. “That’s my girl.” Klaus whispered as he lowered his head and gently bit her nipple.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and screamed his name as wave after wave of pure unadulterated pleasure swept through her body. Tremors began at her toes and worked their way up until she thought the top of her head was going to explode and then finally her orgasm hit and she was coming, soaring to heights she had never been before.

Klaus wanted to hold out to make her come over and over again. But the sight of her losing control coupled with his name falling from her lips in an agony of immense pleasure sent spirals of molten lava shooting through his body as he rushed toward his release. 

She hadn’t even been aware she had closed her eyes until she opened them to see him staring down at her. “Wow.” It was the only thing she could manage to whisper.

He stared down into her eyes with a smug look on his face. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he had kept his word. Caroline was his and this time they both knew it.


End file.
